


Florilège

by scenesal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Murder Family, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenesal/pseuds/scenesal
Summary: a continued story based on the last episode of season two, where Abigail survived and Hannibal kept her hidden at the safe house for them all. The two older men whom have been perceived to had fallen off the cliff as Hannibal carried his lover to land and ran away with not a single trace, how will this end?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	Florilège

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE** 1/22  
> hello!! author here to inform you i'll be writing a new chapter this weekend and it will be longer !!! it was super rushed at like 5 am!! thank you for the small support already <3

* * *

_Time:_ **5:32 am**

* * *

The light shut off from the small cell the man had held once in his hand as it sat back on the bed stand, cold bristle arms came snaking around the detectives waist earning a subtle gasp only to become quiet once more. Just how Will like the cold raining mornings to be with Hannibal, the older man took in the scent of his lover and sighed gently as his eyelids shut once more before walking approached their door "Dad? Mom?..Are you guys up?" A head came peaking through the dark wooden door, creaking open as the silly fuzzy cat covered socks hit their floor and over to their bed. Only earning a soft chuckle from Will he looked over to see those soft blue eyes and long smooth black hair, Abigail. She was there, not dead, not in danger.

Will reached a free arm over to pat the tired girl's head "Hey Abigail..how did you sleep?" She perked up to the sudden affection and nodded "Yeah, just wanted to get you and dad up..I uh took the dogs out for a bit and I wanted to cook with dad." The hands that were firmly wrapped around the males waist had been released as the man sat up and cleared his throat and smiled to his daughter "Bonjour mon coeur" Abigail smiled and hugged Hannibal and then shook him "C'monnnn we have to make those pancakes I have to show I'm better than mom!" She whined out and held onto the older mans chest to playfully act defeated "Oh really? Your gonna have to do a lot of work to show you're better than MY pancakes." Hannibal only winced at that painful remark "I do not recall Mcdonalds cold and soggy teeth rotting pancakes to be better than Abigail's, Graham..." The detective scoffed "Oh and you're sooooo much better Lecter-" Two small fingers attacked both the male's lips and the girl shushed her arguing parents "Come on dad let's go, mom needs his coffee..." She giggled and let go of the other two men and walked off to the long hallway and shut their bedroom. 

Will sighed and lifted the heavy blankets off him and sat on the edge of the king bed and shakily opened a new box of cigarettes, standing up and scratching the waist band of his boxers "Those will kill you faster than I would" A voice came out from behind him only to look behind to see the gray-blonde haired man to be dressing into his red sweater and a pair of pajama pants and slippers "I guess you were right." He took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled slowly as his index finger and thumb rubbed his forehead "...You're not as boring as you seem. I thought we were dead." A soft laugh came from the other and he walked up next to Will "It's good to forget Will. You need to leave everything in the past." He raised his brows and flicked the excess dust off the window railing and looked over at Hannibal "We have a responsibility now, I don't think i'll worry to much about the past." 


End file.
